What am I, really?
by AJ the Ass Slayer
Summary: The Trio just graduated and Harry has something to tell his best friends. He's gay. But then, after a tiny little accident, envolving Hermione, he realizes that he's in love with her. But he's still gay! Or is he...?
1. Say what!

Heya! This is AJ, once again, bringing you readers a new story which I hope you will like. Don't hate me, k? R&R please…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. J.K.R. does. Don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 1: Say what…?!

* * *

The seventh year students of Hogwarts happily walked out of the great hall after a wonderful feast. Everything about today was totally exciting. They had a great graduation. No death eaters, no trouble at all. Of course there wasn't any. Voldemort was gone for Harry had defeated him a month ago.

"Hey!" Ron turned as he heard a familiar voice. Ah, it was his girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Over the time, she became less ditsy. She ran towards him and when they met she hugged him tight and kissed him. "Can you believe it? We actually graduated! And alive too!" The trio laughed at her comment. "So, you ready to go?"

Ron turned towards Harry and Hermione and pouted. "I know this is our last day at Hogwarts and everything but I promised Lavender I would introduce her to my parents tonight. You know how mom is right?"

Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other, having the same idea, then they turned back to look at Ron then Hermione spoke up. "You're right. So, anyway, don't forget. We're moving tomorrow. Please set your alarm right….."

Ron laced his fingers with Lavender as they were preparing to leave. "How can I forget? You know how much I'm looking forward to moving out of my parents place!" They all laughed at that and then they parted ways.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

The trio met up the met up in front of their new house. They moved in their things the whole day.

It was a big warm looking house. Hermione picked it out. When the boys saw this house, they were amazed that she even found such a place. The trio thought it was perfect. It was away from everything yet so near….it's actually just a short drive away from town. There were no other houses close to theirs so they had complete privacy. That why they loved that house so much. In the back yard, they had a swimming pool and a hot tub. They had a place to do barbeques and they had a bar. Inside, the house looked very warm and cozy. There was a huge fireplace in the living room, which was also huge. Their dining room was just big enough for them.

The three of them went upstairs to check up their rooms once more. Ron's room was the first room to left and the last room to left was the guest room. The first room to the right was the bathroom. The last room to the right was Harry's room. Hermione's room was upstairs, on the third floor. The boys decided to give her the third floor because she found the house. Harry was actually the one who gave the idea. While they were fixing up the house, Harry put a door on the floor of the room that was going to be the library that lead to Harry's room (the library is also on the third to floor next to Hermione's room).

Every bedroom in the house (and the library) had balconies and fire places. Every room was special and beautiful. They loved it.

"I think we're all fixed up now." Hermione said as she plopped down on their cushy couch in the living room.

Harry sighed and plopped down next to her. "I believe we are."

Ron then sat down next Harry as well. "There's only one thing left to do…." Harry and Hermione looked at him as he said this. "I have to tell you something…." They were still looking at Ron. "I have a date with Lavender tonight!"

Harry and Hermione both murmured something then settled back on their seats. Ron stood up and waved as he left to take a shower. Harry faced Hermione then grinned. "You know, there's one more thing to settle…." Hermione raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him in return. "…Who's cooking dinner…?"

Harry then stood up and carried Hermione to the kitchen. Then they playfully cooked dinner together.

They sat in the dining room eating quietly. For some reason, Harry wouldn't talk at all. Hermione started to worry because he looked like he was troubled. "Harry, is there something on your mind?" Harry froze and they both had stopped eating.

Harry raised his head so that his eyes could meet hers. "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you……"

Hermione looked at him, completely clueless. "What is it Harry?"

"I'm gay."

"Say what…?!"

* * *

Ok. So, there it is. Don't hate me. Believe me it will be a happy ending. HHr forever!!! Promise!!! So….if you want it to end up that way, I better get reviews! R&R PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. Note to self: Never let Hermione drive

Ok, so I hope you guys don't hate me for last chapter….but I promise Harry does end up with Hermione! So anyway….there….R&R please!!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Oh my God!

Hermione sat, completely dumbfounded. Harry waited for her to start ranting at him. But there she was, completely quiet after speaking out only two words. He then noticed Hermione gain composure and picked up her fork and knife and began cutting her steak. "That's great Harry! It's a new summer. We should try new things. After all, we just graduated."

She took a bite of her steak. Harry had not touched his food after what she had said. He looked guiltily at her and met her eyes. "Actually Hermione….."

When she heard him start, she stopped eating again. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God……for how long Harry?"

Harry looked at her and winced as he imagined what she was to do to him. "Since half of fifth year….?"

"Oh." Then Hermione went back to eating her food. Harry started eating as well. "Do you wanna watch a movie after we eat?"

Harry looked at Hermione. He grinned as he saw the smile on her face.

Hermione drank her water then she went on again. "Or, we could go to a bar. Who knows, we might see a lot of hotties….after all, we've got all night…."

Harry took a sip of his water then stood up. "I'll get dressed!" He ran up stairs and Hermione followed.

Hermione sat as she fixed her hair. She heard foot steps coming from the direction of the library. _'Must be Harry.'_ She thought. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" Harry walked in the room. He was wearing dark jeans and a fit black t-shirt. _'Too bad he's gay….'_ Hermione thought. Then she realized the wrongness of that and mentally slapped herself.

She stood up now. Harry eyed her as well. She was wearing dark low waist jeans and a fit white baby tee. Her outfit made her look great 'cause Hermione was a voluptuous girl. Harry noticed how great her body had changed through the years. It took him till fourth year to notice she was a girl. "Let's go?"

Hermione walked towards him. "Yeah! Let's go!" She was starting to walk towards the door when she paused. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "I'll race you!" Then she ran towards the spiral stairs that led to the second floor. "Last one down buys drinks tonight!" That's when Harry started running as well.

The winner ended up being Hermione. "No fair…..you had a head start!" Harry complained playfully.

Hermione threw a playful smirk back at him. "Well, maybe if you had started running when I said"I'll race you" then maybe you could've won."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe?" He then had an arrogant smirk. "I WOULD'VE won."

Hermione playfully smacked his arm and they both started laughing as they walked towards the car. Harry walked towards the driver's seat, but Hermione blocked his way and sat in the driver's seat. "Let me drive. I know a really good place we can go to."

So, he bowed like a gentleman and opened the door for her. After this, he walked towards the passenger seat and sat down. "Hemione," he said looking at her "I didn't know you knew how to drive."

Hermione looked at him with a mischievous grin. "Sure I do." Harry grinned back at her. "Fred and George gave me loads of lessons whenever I was at the burrow!"

Harry's grin then faded. Fred and George? Uh-oh…. Sure they knew how to drive but they were sometimes really crazy on the road. "Um, 'Mione? Maybe I should drive—"

Hermione waved her hand in front of his face and started the car. "Oh, non-sense Harry! I assure you that I can drive perfectly fine! Is there anything that I can't do?"

Harry paused for a second to think. Ah-hah! "Well, there's flying and divination!" Harry raised an eyebrow and put on an arrogant smirk that showed victory.

Then Hermione put on a smirk of her own and responded. "That's different!" Harry was going to argue when she put a finger on his lips and went on. "First of all, I hate flying! I'm terrified by heights! And second of all, I simply despised divination! I don't believe in that crap!"

Harry thought about it. Fine. It was only fair that she gets to drive. Her answers were reasonable. So he settled back into his seat. "Remember," Hermione listened to him as he talked. "I want to be alive when we get there."

Hermione smiled as she switched the gear. "Don't worry Harry. I won't do anything to harm you."

Then she stepped on the gas. Harry clutched on his seatbelt for he thought Hermione was driving awfully fast. He didn't want her to feel offended though so he didn't speak a word. But then he noticed an old lady crossing the street. He panicked as Hermione was getting closer but not even showing signs of stopping. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Hermione missed the old lady by an inch. Amazing…. "Wahoo!!!" She glanced at Harry who looked like he was holding onto his seatbelt for his dear life. "Relax! Everything will be fine!" She was going to make a turn. 'I think I'm gonna be sick…..' She turned sharply and very quickly. _'Note to self: Never let Hermione drive.'_ Then she halted to a stop. Harry stumbled out of the car and kissed the ground. "Oh please….I'm not that bad of a driver!"

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

Hermione walked closer to him and clung onto his arm. "Come on!" They started walking towards the door.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Just promise me one thing…"

Hermione looked at him intently. "What?"

Harry smiled. "I'm driving for all future opportunities."

Hermione playfully smacked his arm and they both laughed as they walked into the building.

* * *

Ok. That's all for now! I will not update if no one will review. So, if you wanna know what happens in the club, please review! R&R Please!!! 


	3. Bar Brawl!

Heya! I'm back once again with a new chapter. I just couldn't leave you peeps with just that….so I'm writing more! ;)

I hope you will like this chapter as well…..Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They belong to J.K.R. Please don't sue.

Chapter 3: Brawl at the Bar…

Harry and Hermione walked into the muggle club that Hermione had brought them to. Harry awed in amazement as he watched some girls dance on the bar table (a/n: like the Coyote Ugly girls. But the bar doesn't look like Coyote Ugly.). He found the girls very talented. He was sure Ron would've loved to o here. It would be so cool to see the amazement on Ron's face once he saw the girls and the many neon lights.

Hermione held on to Harry's wrist as she led him to the bar so that they could get drinks. After all, Harry would buy their drinks for the night. It was quite difficult to pass through the crowd. They finally got to the bar and she and Harry sat down. "K, Harry, what do you want?" Harry was staring at the girls dancing on the bar table as the bartender waited. Harry was taking so long so Hermione poked his arm. "Oy! Harry!"

Harry came back to his senses and looked at Hermione. She raised her eyebrow at him and he shrugged. He looked at the bartender. _'He's pretty ok…'_

Hermione was tapping her finger impatiently. "Two beers please." The bartender walked away with a smile to get their beers. Harry looked at her. "What? You took to long…"

Harry shrugged and turned back to watch the bartender. So did Hermione. "Hmmm…..yummy!" As they said that at the same time they had turned to look at each other._ 'Uh-oh…..is Hermione interested in him too….?'_

Harry checked around the bar. He was looking for hot guys besides the bartender. Hermione was sipping her drink then she spotted someone in particular. _'Hmm…he's cute…'_ She turned to Harry and took note he was not finished with his drink yet. She really wanted to dance with the guy... "Hey Harry, I'm gonna go ahead on the dance floor. Is that ok with you?" Harry smiled and nodded. With that she stood up and smiled at him as she danced her way closer to that guy.

As soon as Hermione left, the bartender came back. "Hey…I'm Rick. What's your name…?" Harry turned to look at him. _'Thank Merlin! He's gay too! This is so great…'_

Harry smiled seductively and gave his hand to shake. "I'm Harry…" Harry got a napkin and wrote something on it. "Here's my number…" He handed it to Rick. He stood up and started towards the dance floor but stopped to turn back at him. "Call me if you want to get together sometime…" Then he walked away.

Hermione on the other hand was catching a lot of guys' eyes while she danced. However, she did not catch the ones that belonged to who she fancied. Finally. He finally took notice of her and danced closer to her. Then, he asked her to dance with him, which, she of course, agreed. They danced to the music which was 'Yeah' by Usher. Harry watched in a distance. He was happy she was having fun. Wish he could too.

He felt very unsure of watching his friend flirt with some guy. He the way men looked at her as she danced. He could see their eyes as they traveled on her body. He couldn't blame them though. Hermione did look good tonight. The baby tee was perfect for her flat stomach and huge bust. Her low-waist jeans looked good on her for she had a nice butt. She was voluptuous. It wasn't slutty but it was still sexy. It made you think of wanting to see more_—'Wait!'_ His heart thumped faster as he reanalyzed what he had just thought. 'Why was I thinking like that?' He looked back at Hermione. The guy's hand traveled down her lower back.

The song ended. He watched them as the guy led her towards a booth. His eyes wouldn't leave them. He watched as they laughed at their happy conversation. But then the guy tried to snogg her. She turned away from him and told him not to. He refused to stop. He tried snogging her again. He was fiercer this time. She pulled away and slapped him. He grabbed onto her wrist while his other hand was on her waist so that she couldn't pull away.

Harry saw her struggle. This is where he comes in. He went through the crowd that was in his way. Then he ran towards the booth Hermione was in. He could see her struggle. He quickly pulled the guy away and punched him right on the nose. Hermione gasped for breath as she watched him go down. She looked up to see who her hero was. It was Harry. "Oh Harry! Thank you so much!" She said as she stood up from her seat to hug him.

Harry looked at the man who he had punched. He was starting to gain composure. He took Hermione's hand and led her out of the crowd. "Come on! Let's go before he gets up!"

Too late. The guy stood up and grabbed Harry and punched him on his face. The guy tried to hit him some more but he kept missing. He was kinda woozy. Words slurred out of his mouth. He glared menacingly at Harry. "You her boyfriend?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend…" He said while looking at Hermione. He turned to Harry and began to talk once more. "What's this? Boyfriend to the rescue…?!" The people watched the fight. In the end, Harry kicked his 'guy thing' and he fell hard on the floor. As soon as they saw that, Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and they fled away from the scene.

Hermione felt pain in her ankle as Harry dragged her out quickly to the parking lot. _'I think I tripped on a rock while he was_ _dragging me…'_ "Wait, wait, wait! Harry please! You're dragging me…"

Harry picked her up and carried to the car. He placed her in the front seat. He started the car and drove away as fast as he could. He had not really spoken a word since that fight in the bar.

Thoughts ran through Harry's mind… _'What's this? Boyfriend to the rescue…?!' _He continued to drive. The red light went on so He stopped. Hermione looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Harry kept his eyes straight. "Nothing. I'm fine." Hermione sighed then settled back down on her seat. The green light went on again then Harry began to drive again. "Are you ok?"

Hermione looked down. "I'll be fine. I never thought that would happen though…especially not tonight…I'm sorry I ruined our night of fun…" Her voice dripped with disappointment.

Harry noticed the sadness in her words then he had gotten a great idea. "Hey, 'Mione…"

Hermione looked at him. "Yeah?"

Harry smiled and spoke. "We can still have a night of fun! We have liquor…a stereo…we can have fun!"

Hermione grinned at the brilliance of his plan. She then glanced at him. "You sure you wouldn't mind? I mean…it's only just the two of us…wouldn't you wanna have fun with a guy?"

Harry smiled as he parked the car in the drive way. "I wouldn't mind having fun with you."

Hermione opened her door. "Then let's do this."

* * *

Ok! That's all for now…but I will update soon! Please R&R! If I don't get a review…I won't update! K, bye! 


	4. Beer, boobs and even more booze!

Heya! I'm back bringing you a new chapter. Now…please understand…I'm studying…I study…that's why it take so long to update a story…sorry. Well, anyway, here's a new chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. It's all J.K.R's.

* * *

Chapter 4: Beer, boobs and even more booze…

* * *

Hermione went up the stairs as Harry plopped down on one of the armchairs. Hermione was midway to the top now, till Harry stopped her with a question. "Where are you going? I thought we're gonna party…?"

Hermione looked back at him. "Well…we are just ALONE at OUR house. It's not like you'd mind seeing me in bed clothes."

Harry thought for a second. 'Oh yeah…' Harry smiled and went up to the stairs. They went up together. Hermione, of course, went up on the spiral stairs that led to her room, so she had parted ways with Harry.

Harry went into his room and changed. He wore a white t-shirt and some pajama pants. He put on his nice comfy slippers and proceeded to the backyard.

He sat on a barstool as he waited for Hermione. He tapped his fingers then he had gotten bored. He went in the bar and started to fix up a drink. He was going to take a sip of his drink when he heard a familiar voice from behind. "Don't I get any?"

He turned around and saw Hermione walking towards him. She was wearing an old-rose colored satin night dress that fitted her in all the right places. It went just above the knees. It had black straps and had black lace in the neck line, which was a v-neck. She was also wearing nice comfy pink slippers. As she walked towards Harry, her soft brown curls bounced. When she sat on the chair, she faced Harry and smiled.

"Sorry I took so long. Ron called. He said he'd be home by tomorrow morning. He told me that he and Lavender were doing something…er…special."

Harry nodded his head but didn't say a word as Hermione pulled out a drink from the bar fridge. He couldn't believe she looked that good just to sleep. _'I'd love to sleep next to her…gah! What am I thinking…?'_ He watched her as she pulled out a glass and poured in red wine.

Hermione put the bottle back in the fridge then sat back down next to Harry. "Are you ok? You seem really quiet…"

Harry looked back at her and smiled. "It's nothing. Just thinking what Ron did to convince Lavender to do 'special' things…" Hermione giggled and sipped her drink. Harry turned away and drank as well. Actually, the truth why Harry was so quiet was because he was afraid that if he tried to talk, he would just sputter out something stupid. Never had he seen someone so beautiful…and also…never had he been so close to seeing a girl's cleavage.

Hermione then slid off her seat and walked towards the pool while holding her drink. Harry watched her as she walked. 'She seems to move with grace…Her skin looks so smooth…' The moon shone on her. The moonlight made her look even more beautiful… Hermione sat down by the pool and put her fingers in the water. She moved them gracefully back and forth. Harry stood up and turned on the stereo. A beautiful song played. Harry then walked towards the pool and sat next to Hermione.

She looked at him with a smile and raised eyebrow. "This isn't really the party we were expecting, huh?"

Harry laughed slightly then sipped his drink. A sudden gust of wind blew towards them. Leaves flew with it. When the gust of wind was gone Harry and Hermione brushed themselves. Harry was done so he watched Hermione brush herself. He saw a leaf in her hair so he went closer to her and took it of. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." Hermione then looked down to her chest. "Whoops…" Harry watched her as she pulled a leaf out of her dress. It had gotten caught in her bra. Then it dawned to him…

"Um…'Mione..?"

She was still fixing her bra. "Yeah..?"

Harry's cheeks reddened as he looked away. "I, um, I have never seen, um, a girl's, um, cleavage, um, before…"

Hermione just finished and suddenly looked at him. "Oh…I never knew that." Then she started twirling her fingers in the pool again.

Harry looked intently at her, cheeks still so red. "Could I, um, like, see yours..?"

Hermione nearly chocked on what she was drinking. She slowly looked up to face him. She dared look at his eyes. Harry, of course, darted his eyes away as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Say what…?"

Harry dared himself to look back at her once more. "Well, um, you see…I was just distracted by your, um, cleavage and so the thought just came into my head—"

Hermione put a finger on Harry's lips, which stopped him from finishing his sentence. "It's ok. You can look." Harry blinked as she slowly let her finger down from Harry's lips. She looked at him then finished her drink. "I think I need another one."

Harry smiled and stood up. "That's ok. I'll get it. I needed another anyway…" Harry grabbed a bottle of fire whisky and took two drinking glasses for the both of them. "Hey Herms, do you want a fire whisky instead—"

Harry was very stunned at the sight he saw. He was just in time as he was able to watch her as she pulled the straps of her dress. The dress fell loosely of her body. He was left with the sight of her in her underwear. "The bra too?" Harry slowly nodded in response at Hermione's question. He was still gaping at her.

_'She's absolutely beautiful…'_ She watched as she unclasped her bra. Soon, it was lying on the floor as well. Harry walked closer to her. "Wow…" Then curiosity filled his head. He quickly glanced at Hermione.

Hermione noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Fine Harry…you can touch them…" She rolled her eyes as she noticed Harry's expression. "What? I knew you were thinking it…"

'Well…she said it was ok…' Harry slowly lifted his hand._ 'Come on! She's your best friend! Plus…you're gay.'_ Harry's hand was shaking. Finally, he poked it with a finger. He grinned. _'This is fun!'_ He started to laugh a little. Hermione giggled as well. "They're quite silly!"

Hermione giggled as he continued to poke them. "What makes it so silly?"

Harry finally stopped poking it. "Well, all this time, I thought that they'd be as soft as jelly but it's really not!"

Hermione laughed as she sat down by the pool. She let her feet dangle in the water. "Of course they're not! I'm not old yet Potter!"

They both broke into fits of laughter as she joked. Harry sat down next to her, fire whisky in hand. "Bet I could drink more than you…"

Hermione stopped laughing and raised her eyebrows at him. Then she put on an arrogant smirk. "Bring it on Potter."

For the next two hours, the two had gulped down fire whisky. They were both very tipsy. "Hey Harry, hic! What's the score…?"

Harry looked at the bottles that were sprawled on the floor. "Tie."

Hermione sat up from her position on the grass. "Ugh…I can't drink anymore…"

Harry sat up as well. "Ugh…neither can I…" At that they sprawled once more on the grass. "You know ' Mione…hic! You're so pretty…"

Hermione gave him a drunken smile. "So are you! Hic!"

Harry crawled closer to her. He crawled till he was so close to her face. The he kissed her. She kissed him back. The kiss became more passionate…and uh…things got a little more intimate. They stopped for air and they stood up as well. They started again. As they kissed, Harry lifted Hermione up and ran into the house. He brought her in his room. You can…um…guess what happens next, right?

* * *

Ok…so, um, that's it…please RR…no flames please! 


	5. Author's note

Heya! AJ here…

Unfortunately I can't use the internet for like…2 weeks so it's gonna take a while before I get to update….Sorry:(


	6. Um, good morning?

Heya! I'm back! Sorry I took so long…I just moved so I couldn't use the internet for two weeks…so there…anyway…new chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. So, um…there!

* * *

Chapter 5: Um…good morning…?

* * *

Harry felt nothing but pleasure and happiness right now. Then again he didn't exactly know what was happening. He is, however, in slumber at the moment. But even as he slumbers, he's still incredibly happy, for a reason he knows not.

:Harry's dream:

Harry stood in the middle of a huge, beautiful, kinda exotic garden with a grin from ear-to-ear plastered on his face. He slowly spun around to observe his surroundings. Then, suddenly, weird, yet pretty, Indian women started dancing around him, and strangely, "So Happy Together" (a/n: the song…) was playing in the background. He was starting to get confused. He faced front, and when he did, Hermione was standing in front of him clad only in hot pink underwear. The Indian women circled around her. He could no longer see Hermione for the women buzzed busily around her.

The circle of women opened up revealing Hermione, still in the hot pink underwear, now wearing tons of beautiful jewels which made her look like a princess now. Harry absolutely loved it. She then smiled at him and he grabbed her hands. They then started to dance happily. Everywhere you look, you could only see dancing. Harry looked at Hermione, who looked incredibly happy. He then started to notice….

'_This is too weird…'_ Harry was now processing that this was just a dream. _'But why on earth would I dream of 'Mione…?'_ He then started to realize why. _'Oh God….' _

:End of Dream:

He now decided to get up.

Harry bolted straight up. He looked to his right. There, Hermione slept peacefully, not knowing what was going on. He suddenly heard knocking on the door. "Oy! Harry! Open up mate! I've got so much to tell you!"

Harry looked at Hermione. _'Shit!'_ He started poking Hermione. "'Mione…'Mione…" He said in whispers. She still didn't wake up though. "'Mione!" He said louder and poking her harder now. She stirred but didn't wake up. "'Mione!" He said even louder now as he shook her. She woke up now.

"God…I feel like ten Knight busses are crashing in my head…" She rested her head on her right hand. She then noticed she wasn't in her bed. Her eyebrows furrowed together. She looked at Harry. He didn't look like he was wearing clothes but then again; he was covered with a blanket. 'Wait a sec…' So was she. In fact, with the same one Harry had. "Oh my God…" Harry felt heat rising in his cheeks and looked away. "Harry…did we…?" Harry looked down at the floor as he nodded.

Then they heard banging on the door. "Oy! Harry! What's taking so long!"

Hermione stood up, taking the blanket with her while covering her body. "Ron's here…we'll talk about this later…" With that, she apperated to her room.

Ron was starting to bang on his door. "Harry!"

Harry rubbed his temples. "Just wait a sec Ron…" He put his boxers on and walked tiredly towards the door and opened it, revealing Ron about to bang on the door once more. "Morning Ron…"

Ron stifled a laugh. "Mate…you look so flushed…Wet dreams?" Harry turned even redder, if possible. "Uh…right…you can tell me 'bout that later…right now I've got so much to tell you!" Ron stopped for a while and drew in his breath. "Harry," He paused and looked at him. "Last night with Lavender was great!" Harry smiled at the good news. "But Harry, there's more." There was a long silent pause. "Harry…" The suspense was now bugging Harry. "Lavender and I got engaged!"

Harry grinned from ear-to-ear. "That's great! I'm so happy for you two!" He said as he patted Ron's back in a brotherly way.

Then Ron suddenly froze and looked at him seriously. "Now about you dream…" A devious smile slowly crept up from his face.

'_Uh-oh…' _Harry looked down at the floor and started to fidget. "Ron…you see…it wasn't really a dream…" He suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Ron started to gape at Harry. "Who!"

Harry quickly turned his head towards Ron. "Wait," Ron's eyebrows furrowed because of his curiosity as to who slept with Harry last night. "There is something I need to tell you before I tell you who that girl is..." There was a long pause and silence filled the room. "I'm gay."

Ron's face became distorted. His left eyebrow rose as he gaped at Harry. "Dude…" Harry closed his eyes, ready to hear a nagging worse than Mrs. Weasely's. "If you're gay…why'd you sleep with a girl…?"

Harry froze at his reaction. "You mean…you don't mind that I'm gay…?"

Ron laughed and waved a hand. "Heck no! Of course I don't mind! It's your decision really. Besides, I was gay once too!" Harry sighed with relief. "In fact," Harry looked at Ron with a relaxed smile now. "I even fancied Draco once!"

They laughed together then Harry froze. _'Um, ok…ew…he's pretty cute though…but he's the enemy!'_ Ron was now laughing alone then he noticed that.

Ron stopped and straightened up. "Erm…So, um, who's the girl?"

Harry rest his head on his right hand. "Hermione." Then he suddenly stood up. "But it's so much difficult now!" He slumped on an armchair and continued. "Up until last night, I was gay and partied with 'Mione…then things just started to get confusing…" Harry looked him in the eye. "You see Ron…last night was the same night I told 'Mione I was gay…" Harry paused then quickly looked at the floor as he felt heat rising in his cheeks once more. "But last night was the same night I realized…" He looked up at Ron completely flushed. "I am in love with her."

Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "So, what are you really?"

* * *

Well, people that's it for now. This chapter is kinda weird but it just has to be here! Why Indians? I just think it'd give a nice touch to it…so anyway…no flames please! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! But if you like it, tell me! I love hearing from you so please tell me what you think…R&R please! If you don't…I won't update…:) Byeee! 


	7. The worst hangover in the world

Heya! Sorry I took so long….I didn't have a phone line so I couldn't use the internet…see, I just moved….so there…R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. JKR does. Don't sue please!

* * *

The worst hangover in the world…

* * *

Harry and Ron sat silently. Ron had raised his left eyebrow at him questionably. Harry stared into space. He didn't know what to say….after all; he didn't know what the answer was! 

Harry turned to look at Ron. "Ron….I absolutely have no idea!"

Ron stifled a laugh. Harry raised both eyebrows at him. "Well…" Harry still stared at him. "Isn't it obvious?" Harry was still staring at him. "If you're in love with Hermione then you're straight!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "…I am…?"

Ron laughed a little. "Uh…duh!"

"Oh." The room was completely silent for, like, one minute then Harry stood up. "I should go talk to 'Mione." Ron nodded with a smirk on his face as Harry walked towards the door. When he opened it, he found himself face to face with Hermione, who was now dressed and had her right hand risen and about to knock on the door. "'Mione?"

Her eyes darted to Ron who was trying to stifle his laughter. "Hello Ron!" She said with a smile as she pulled Harry out of the room and closed the door. When the door was shut, they both stood in the empty hallway. "I said we'd talk, right?" They started walking towards the stair. They went downstairs and walked towards the kitchen. Harry sat down on the counter top as Hermione was making coffee. "Do you want some?" She said as she faced him while smiling.

Harry smiled back at her. "Yes please." He sat silently, still smiling. He was just happy and relieved that she was still smiling at him. She came closer to Harry holding to cups of coffee. She sat down next to him and gave him his. "So…."

They sat silently as they drank their coffee. When they finished, they just sat silently and looked around the room. Finally, Hermione decided to speak. "So, um, about last night…I'm actually a little confused…and I still have a hangover, which is why I'll ask Ron to make hangover potions…" Harry watched her as she babbled. Hermione noticed his silence. "…ok…I can tell I'm not making any sense so I'll let you talk."

Harry froze. What was he going to say? _'Oh God…'_ Harry avoided looking at Hermione, that didn't work though. His eyes met hers which made his stomach lurch. Finally, her stare penetrated him. "Ok, look, I'm also very confused. In fact, I think even more confused than you are! I don't even know what to say…I'm just…so…so…confused!" He knew this was the worst hangover in the world. He needed to barf right now. A lot. He quickly jumped of the counter, which startled Hermione.

But Hermione noticed that he had gotten paler, if possible, so she realized that he, indeed, needed to barf. Harry ran out the kitchen leaving Hermione alone. When Harry left, she sighed and shook her head then rested it in her left hand. "This is going to be quite difficult…"

Suddenly, Ron came in wearing a smirk. He made himself coffee and sat down next to Hermione and started drinking it, still wearing a smirk. When he finished he started to laugh a little. "I'll make you and Harry hangover potions." He started laughing again. Hermione glared at him. "You guys must've had some party last night…" She continued to glare at him.

'_Haha…yes, do make fun of me at my expense…'_ "Yes, well, it's too bad I don't remember most of it…it's really strange to just wake up next to your gay best friend completely naked." Hermione paused and her eyebrows scrunched together. "Wait a sec—" Ron sat looking at her with a slight smile with his eyebrows raised. "—did you know that Harry's gay?" Ron nodded, still with the slight smile and the raised eyebrows. "Oh." Silence filled the room. It was so quiet that you could hear Harry barf. You see, he was in so much hurry that he didn't close the door.

Ron and Hermione winced as they heard Harry. It was not a pleasant sound. I mean, who likes the sound of barfing? Ron jumped of the counter and stood up. "I'm gonna start making that hangover potion. Looks like Harry really needs it." They heard Harry again. "Bad." Ron stopped for a moment. "I'd expect that you aren't a very good drinker…why aren't you as sick as Harry?"

Hermione jumped of the counter and stood up in front of Ron. "Well, I already barfed when you and Harry were talking earlier…I still feel sick and I've got a throbbing headache…my muggle cousin once told me after getting home from this completely wild party that once you barf, you don't feel as sick anymore but you still feel sick but it isn't as bad, you know?" Ron raised his eyebrow at her. "Those were her exact words, of course. It sounds stupid, but it's kinda true."

Ron continued to stare at her with an eyebrow raised but then he heard Harry once more and decided to start working. "I'm gonna make those potions now…" He started moving and getting what he needed to make the potion.

Hermione smiled a little and watched Ron moving about. "Right. I'm gonna go and help Harry…"

Ron heard Hermione's footsteps drifting away. He put on a small smile. "Yes…you do that…" He said to himself.

Hermione rubbed his back as Harry barfed. "Um…you just keep doing that…I'm gonna get you a towel…and maybe a shirt…" Hermione ran to Harry's room and grabbed an old t-shirt from his closet. She ran back to the bathroom Harry was in and grabbed a towel from the shelf. She placed them on the bathroom counter and walked quickly towards Harry (a/n: the bathroom is really big). She was now rubbing his back again in a very soothing way. Harry coughed and sat up. Hermione helped him stand up, and together, they walked towards the sink. "Ok…let's get you cleaned up…" Harry, reluctantly, let go of Hermione's hand and began to wash his face. When he was done, Hermione quickly grabbed a face towel and wet it with warm water. "Harry, take that shirt off please." Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she immediately noticed. "Oh please! It's covered in barf!"

He quickly took his shirt off. Hermione cleaned his chest with the wet face towel. Harry stared at her as she did this. He loved every minute of this…even if it involved a lot of barfing. He appreciated Hermione's tender touches. He loved the feeling of knowing that she cared so much about him. He was now almost clean and he sighed as he felt Hermione's hands slowly slip down his chest as she finished cleaning him.

She threw the dirty face towel into the sink and began to wash her hands. She took the towel she grabbed earlier and dried Harry up. Then she took the clean t-shirt. "K, Harry, please lift your arms up." She slipped his shirt on him. "There. All clean." They stood there for a moment in complete silence. Hermione was smiling and Harry just stared at her, boring into her eyes. The silence was now quite uncomfortable for Hermione. "What?"

Harry's eyes darted away. "Um, it's nothing."

They stood there uncomfortably and quietly again. "So, um, about last night—" It's quite obvious now that Hermione doesn't like uncomfortable silence.

She was cut off though when Ron yelled something. "Guys! The potions are ready!"

They started to move about. Hermione grabbed Harry's dirty t-shirt. "So, um, why don't you go ahead and I'll just clean this up first." Harry started to move for the door. "But wait," Harry stopped and turned back to face Hermione. "Please promise me we'll talk later…"

Harry froze for moment. A small smile spread on his lips. "Sure." Hermione smiled as well then Harry started to walk out the bathroom.

She sighed and stood up holding the dirty t-shirt she grabbed the dirty towels and put them in a laundry basket. She washed her hands then went downstairs to the dining area. When she got there, Harry was already done with his potion. The two were just laughing at something Ron said. "Hey 'Mione! Your potion's right here." Ron said as he smiled a cheery smile while holding up her potion for her.

Hermione sat next to Harry who was sitting across Ron. She watched them as she drank the potion. Their faces still seemed red from laughter. She was finish now so she put the vile down. She looked at Ron with a playful smirk. "What are you so happy about?"

Harry started to snicker as he tried to contain his laughter. Ron was snickering as well. He then put on a playful smirk of his own. "Well, I got lucky last night! Who wouldn't be happy?" The three became very silent. Ron still had his smirk on though. "I wasn't drunk of course so I remember each and every detail...would you like me to tell you?—"

"No!" The two jumped off their seats and held their hands up in front of Ron's face.

Ron laughed a little and held up his hands. "Alright, alright! I won't tell you." Suddenly the phone started ringing. "What's that?"

Hermione and Harry slowly sat down. Hermione's eyebrow rose. "What's what?"

Ron stood up. "That sound."

Now both Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Don't you know what a telephone sounds like? Didn't I show you last summer when all three of us spent the summer at my house?"

Ron's eyebrows scrunched together for a moment then a look of realization replaced the expression on his face. "Oh…those! Ooh! I'll pick it up!"

Ron ran to the living room like an excited little boy on Christmas, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Both of them sat quietly. Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as she felt something cover her left hand, which was resting on her lap. Harry's warm hand covered hers. Hermione looked at him. Harry was tapping his finger using his free hand. He was looking towards the living room. He watched Ron bicker with the person on the phone. Hermione felt a little disappointed because Harry wouldn't even look at her.

Ron put the phone on an end table. Ron walked back to Harry and Hermione wearing a really disturbed face. "…Hermione, it's for you…"

Harry's hand slowly slipped off her hand. Hermione already missed the warmth of his hand. But then Hermione's attention shifted to Ron who looked quite strange right now. "Who is it?"

Ron slowly sat down in his seat, still wearing the same expression. Then he slowly looked at Hermione, his expression not changing. "It's Malfoy."

Hermione's face paled. Harry looked at her with a questioning stare. She would explain later. No one spoke in the room. Hermione stood up and quickly made her way to the phone. She picked it up. "Hello Draco."

"Hello Hermione. Are you free tonight?"

A small smile formed on her lips. "Sure. Where and when?"

"I'll pick you up at your place at six p.m."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. I'll see you later."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione put the phone down and looked at a grandfather clock at the corner of the room. She walked back to the dining area. "Well, it's almost time for lunch. It's Ron's turn to cook."

Ron stood up and started to prepare. Harry couldn't keep his eyes of Hermione and curiosity was getting to him. "What did Malfoy say?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "He's taking me out for dinner tonight."

Ron quickly turned his attention to Hermione. Both boys had their jaws dropped wide open and they yelled together. "Say what?"

Hermione just smiled and nodded.

Harry was completely shocked._ 'Since when is 'Mione civil to Malfoy?'_

* * *

Ok! I know it seems weird right now…but there's a reason for this! If you guys want to know what's between Hermione and Draco, you guys better review! Please R&R! 


	8. Just meeting an old acquintance

Heya! I'm back! Ok….you must be curious as to why Draco wants to see Hermione…or not. But I'm still gonna tell you so there! Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. JKR does. I do own a cell phone…and a laptop...er, on with the chapter!

Chapter 8: Just meeting an old acquaintance for dinner….

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down and ate brunch. At first everyone was incredibly quiet. Then Ron started tapping his plate with his fork. The sound was so annoying. Harry stopped eating. Hermione continued to eat as if she didn't mind. Harry was pissed now. "Will you quit it Ron!"

Ron stopped the tapping. Hermione stopped eating. They were both looking at Harry. "Sorry mate. It's just that it's so quiet. It's kinda creepy…" Then they started eating again.

Then all of the sudden Harry and Ron stopped, looked at Hermione and asked the same question at the same time. "Why are you meeting Malfoy?"

Hermione froze. She looked at them and spoke. "It's really none of your business." She then started eating again.

They both started eating again as well. But Harry couldn't help but think. _'Is she doing this to get back at me? Is she doing this just to annoy me? Is she even mad at me? Is she trying to make me jealous or something? Oh, Merlin…we're not even going out and I'm thinking these crazy things!'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Ron. Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's face and Hermione was looking at him with a concerned look. "Mate, you alright?"

Harry immediately snapped back to reality. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Hermione then stood up. "Well, I'm done." She made her way out.

Harry stood up as well. "I'm done too." He left and went upstairs.

When Ron was left all alone in the kitchen, he smiled and shook his head. "This is gonna be interesting…"

…..

Time passed quickly, and now, it was six. Both the boys waited downstairs as Hermione was getting dressed. Both Harry and Ron were pacing. They didn't like the idea of Hermione going out with Malfoy. Then, the doorbell rang. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry glared at him. "I'm not answering the door! I might punch him before he even gets in!" The doorbell rang again.

"Will someone get the door, please!" Hermione yelled.

After Harry and Ron glared at each other for fifteen seconds, Harry finally decided to open the door. When he did, there stood a very handsome, smiling Draco Malfoy. "Hi! I'm here to take Hermione out for dinner." He peaked around. "So, is she ready?"

"Sorry I took so long!"

Harry, Ron and Draco turned towards Hermione. She was walking down the stairs. Harry was gaping at her. _'She looks beautiful...'_ Hermione was wearing a black, satin cocktail dress and black stiletto sandals. Her curly hair was pulled up. A few strands were loose, which Harry thought, made her look elegant. Her make up was very light. Draco smiled. "That's all right. I actually just got here." Harry moved aside as Hermione walked out the door. Hermione and Draco linked arms. "You look stunning."

Hermione smiled. "So do you."

They then started walking through the drive way. Harry followed them. "'Mione, what time will you be home?"

"Not sure." She responded.

"Will you be long?"

"I don't know."

"Hermione—"

They stopped and Draco turned around and faced Harry. "Look, Harry, Hermione will be fine. She won't be long. I assure that she'll be home before eleven." Hermione and Draco started walking again. He led her to his car and opened the passenger seat for her. When she got in, he quickly walked to the driver's seat and got in.

Harry watched the silver BMW speed away. He slowly walked back in the house. Ron was pacing in the living room. "Well?"

"He said she'd be home before eleven…" He then plopped down on the couch.

"Eleven?" Ron stopped pacing and ran to the closet.

Harry watched him. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"We're going to follow them." He then tossed Harry's coat towards him and put on his own. "We'll use my enchanted car."

Harry stood up. "Are you serious! If we get caught, what would Hermione think!"

Ron smirked and headed towards the door. "We'll just have to be careful then. We obviously don't want to get caught."

As soon as Ron got out the door, Harry ran after him. _'Someone's got to make sure he doesn't get into trouble!'_ When Harry caught up to Ron, he started to think. "Hey Ron….?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you have an enchanted car?"

Ron used his wand to get the garage door open. "It's new. I saw it last night, and I just had to have it! So I ordered for one while I was at Lavender's house. They sent it this afternoon while you were napping. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Harry stared at the car in front of him. It was a blue Peugot convertible. All shiny and everything. It still even had the new car scent.

Ron got in the driver's seat. "So, top down or up?"

Harry ran to the car and sat down at the passenger's seat. "Top down, duh!" He said excitedly. They flew and finally caught up to Draco's car. "Do you think they can still see us?"

Ron smiled and pushed a button. "Not anymore!" The car became invisible. Draco's car stopped in front of a very expensive looking restaurant. They both got out the car and into the restaurant. They had valet parking. They had a seat near the window. "Perfect. We just have to park in front of the restaurant and watch them."

…In the restaurant…

"Thank you." Draco said as the waiter walked away.

When they were alone, they started to talk. "So, what's going on Draco?"

Draco suddenly got nervous. "Hermione…you know I've been dating Ginny for quite a long time…and we've been hiding for quite a long time…"

Hermione's left eyebrow raised. "What are you trying to say?"

Draco got even more nervous. "Well, I, uh, was thinking of coming clean…you know, tell the Weasleys about us…"

Hermione became even more curious. "Why the sudden urge to come clean?"

Draco stared at his now slightly empty plate. "I'm thinking of proposing."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She smiled and put her right hand on her chest breathing a little harder. "Oh my God…" Draco wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or not. He wasn't even sure if Hermione was going to laugh or simply be happy for him. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Draco grinned ear to ear. "Thank you! I was pretty scared that you'd freak out!" He caught the waiter's eye and gestured for the check. "Let's go get her a ring now!" He said as he stood up and paid the waiter.

He then grabbed Hermione's hand as she stood up. "Is there even a store still open?"

He was practically dragging her out the door. "Yes there is! I asked this guy to keep his store open. I found all his work perfect! But I want to pick the most perfect ring for Ginny. I need your opinion."

Hermione and Draco stayed quiet as they walked outside. They didn't want anyone to hear their plans. You never know if someone from the Daily Prophet is just around. The media of the Wizarding World always follows the members of the legendary Trio so they knew that there was a chance that someone was following them right now. When they got in the car they started talking again. "So, when are you proposing?"

Draco started the car. "Well, I was kinda thinking of tomorrow night." He then started driving.

Hermione laughed a little. "Why the big hurry?"

"You see, Ginny and I are going on a trip to Milan tomorrow. So I thought I'd make use of the very romantic atmosphere!" Draco said with a smile. They pulled over in front of a small jewelry store. "We're here!" He got out of the car and ran to the other side and let Hermione out. He's such a gentleman. She muttered a thank you and got out the car.

Harry and Ron silently followed them. They watched in horror as they saw Hermione walk into the jewelry store with Draco. Harry continued to stare. "Is she really getting in that store…?" They continued to watch Hermione and Draco check out the engagement rings. Then they just completely froze as they saw Draco pick up the ring the store clerk handed him.

…In the store…

"This is it! This is perfect!" Draco was grinning in complete satisfaction. He has believed to finally find the perfect ring for Ginny. It was a white-gold ring that had one square shaped diamond in the middle and a small ruby on each side. "Do me a favor, you and Ginny have the same finger size…could you try it on for me?" He knew this because Hermione and Ginny used to borrow each others stuff. Clothes, the ones that isn't too big for Ginny's chest, shoes, and jewelry.

"Sure." He slipped on the ring on Hermione's left finger.

Draco waited for her to say something. "Well?"

Hermione looked around it and checked if it had any flaws. She smiled as she slipped the ring off and carefully place it in Draco's right hand. "This is it. This is perfect."

Both the boys, who were still watching, sighed in relief as they saw Hermione return the ring. But then their jaws dropped as they watched Draco purchase the ring. "Crap!" They yelled at the same time. Harry was going to lose control. If Ron wasn't holding him back, he'd barge in there and drag Hermione home. Thank God, Ron was there.

Hermione and Draco were starting to head out the store. Harry and Ron started panic. They had to get back home before Hermione did or she'd know about their little escapade. Ron quickly started the car and flew. They raced against Draco's car. They got home first. Ron quickly parked the car. Both the boys ran up the stairs and put on their PJs. They then ran back down the stairs, sat down in the couch and turned on the television. Just in time, too.

They just heard Draco's car pull up. They heard a car door close and footsteps coming closer. The door opened and in came Hermione. She stopped and waved as Draco's car was starting to leave. She closed the door and walked towards the boys. "Hey guys! What did you do all night?"

The boys looked at each other and smiled. "Well, we just sat here and watched this movie." Ron said as he made a gesture towards the TV.

Hermione stared at the television. She glanced at the boys then looked at the TV again. "Discovery Channel's special on Animals in Labor?"

The boys became horrified. This was so gross. "Well, we were curious…." replied Ron. _'Nice save….'_

Hermione glanced at the television screen while a giraffe was giving birth and shook her head as she silently laughed. "Well, I'm going upstairs to change. Maybe I'll join you guys in a few…do mind though if I change the channel?" The boys said it was ok in chorus. She then smiled and started walking towards the stairs.

Harry sat there, listening to the sound of Hermione's heels as she went up the stairs. Ron waited to hear the sound of the door close…ah. There it was. "So, Harry, now's your chance!"

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Chance for what?"

Ron grinned. "Ask her about the ring!"

"But she'll find out that we followed her!"

"Then think of something! Talk to her about anything!"

Harry sighed in defeat. He stood up and started walking towards the stairs. When he got to the top, he nervously walked towards the spiral stairs that lead to Hermione's room. He was finally in the library. He lifted his hand to knock on her door. When he did, he heard Hermione's muffled reply telling him to come in. He looked around the room. The dress she was wearing earlier was lying on the bed looking like she just tossed it there. Her shoes were on the floor. Harry could tell she just kicked them off.

He then saw Hermione. She was wearing a tight, pink baby-tee with a picture of a strawberry on it. She was also wearing tiny little shorts. Her hair went loose, no longer held up. She also had just washed her face, getting rid of the make up she was wearing earlier. Harry was hoping she wouldn't notice the tint of red on his cheeks. "Ooh! Harry I've got DVDs here somewhere… " She bent down and looked for something under her bed.

Harry tilted his head as she watched her bend over. _'Did her ass always look like that...? She is so hot…'_ Harry blushed even more.

Hermione then stood up carrying a box a DVDs. "So Harry, what do you want?" She said as she showed Harry the contents of the box.

Harry was still very distracted. "You…"

Hermione was still rummaging through the box. "I beg you pardon?"

Harry snapped back to reality. "Er…I mean what would you want to watch?"

Hermione raised a DVD. "Do you like 'Scary Movie'?"

Harry sat down next to Hermione. "I wouldn't know. I've never been aloud to go out, remember? I never got to watch movies."

Hermione looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry…" She then smiled at him. "Ok, do you want to see a movie tomorrow?"

Harry smiled back at her. "I'd love to." Time suddenly froze. They sat there in silence, smiling at each other. Harry decided to break that silence. "So…what happened between you and Draco tonight?"

Hermione stood up and walked to her balcony. Harry followed her. They stood there, feeling the cool breeze and looking at the sky. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Harry suddenly felt nervous. _'Uh-oh…this seems to be going towards a bad direction…'_ "Sure. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Hermione continued to stare and the sky, as if she was counting the stars. "Yeah…I know that. But this secret is different. Not only will it shock everyone, but I'm afraid that Ron will strangle me!"

'_Oh Merlin…'_ Harry was getting even more nervous by the moment. "I won't tell him. You can trust me."

Hermione sighed and looked at him with a guilty smile. "I've been hiding something from you and Ron for a very, very long time…"

Harry stared at her. _'Please don't say that you and Draco have been secretly dating…'_ "Ok…go on…"

Hermione looked towards the sky again. "Harry…promise me you won't tell anyone…" She sighed. "Harry, Ginny and Draco have been secretly dating since fifth year. I've known for a very long time and been helping them sneak around…"

Harry gaped at her. "…huh?"

Hermione looked at him guiltily. "Tomorrow, he's going to propose to her."

Harry continued to stare. "…Say what?"

Ok! That's it for now…sorry I took so long to update. I didn't have a phone line and couldn't use the internet. But now I can! By the way please R&R! It motivates me…R&R please! Byeee:)


	9. One night in Milan

Heya! I'm back with a new chapter…I really want to thank people who have reviewed so far! It really motivates me. So anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please…don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. Don't sue please!

Chapter 9: One night in Milan…

"Are you kidding me!" Hermione sat there biting her lip as she shook her head. Harry gaped at her. _'Ginny and Draco?'_ He shuddered. _'No way…'_

Hermione stood up, kneeled before him and kept both his hands in hers. "Look. You can't tell anyone. Especially Ron!"

"Too late." Harry and Hermione turned towards the door to find an angered looking Ron. Then he gave them a goofy smile. "If you guys wanted to keep your fling a secret…it's ok. But I know now. So there!"

Harry suddenly stood up, knocking Hermione over. "No! It's not what you think!"

Ron wore a very annoying smirk. "Oh come on!" He pointed at Hermione, who was now sitting on the floor. "You can tell from her last position what she was going to do! Besides, why are you guys always taking so long when I leave you two alone?"

Harry was helping Hermione up. Hermione's face a little red with frustration. "Look, Harry and I weren't doing what you think we were doing!"

Ron, however, did not believe them. Therefore, did not stop teasing. "Harry and 'Mione sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Oh, and how very mature was he...the chanting did not stop. Hermione had covered her ears while shaking her head in frustration.

Harry did not like how this was going to end. She knew every spell, potion and hex ever made. If she didn't know it, she definitely had a book about it in her library. He also knew that Hermione was capable of doing things they, nor even she, knew she could even do. After all, she is the brightest witch of their generation. She could probably even do wandless magic. He definitely did not want to know what she was capable of. Well, he was curious but he didn't want to find out through hexing Ron. "Quit it! Malfoy's proposing to Ginny!"

The whole room froze. Ron was completely and utterly shocked because of Harry's outburst. He glared at Hermione. "How long did you know?" Hermione couldn't look at him. She searched for Harry's hand. She squeezed it and he squeezed her hand back. Ron reddened in anger. "How long did you know!"

Harry stood in front of Hermione protectively as her tears were welling up. "Hey! Don't yell at her!"

Ron pushed him square on the chest. "Don't yell at me!" The lights in the room began to flicker on and off due to Harry's anger. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand tighter. The lights stopped flickering. Ron had sat down own the bed. He had now calmed down. "I'm sorry…" Hermione smiled softly. Harry still wore a firm face. "Now I know why Ginny's going to Milan for the weekend…" Ron placed his head in his hands. "But I thought she was going with a bunch of friends…" He then suddenly stood up. "I'm going to Milan."

"Say what!" Harry and Hermione said as they both stood up.

Ron ran down the stairs. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and ran after Ron. The door to Ron's room was open. He was tossing clothes into an open suitcase. Harry and Hermione watched then looked at each other with worried looks. "Do you guys want to come with me?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other again. "We should come along to make sure he doesn't find Ginny!" Hermione urgently whispered to Harry.

Harry immediately nodded. He turned to fake a smile at Ron. "Ok. We'll come. Milan's a really beautiful place. When do we leave?"

Ron paused. He grabbed the nearest cordless telephone. "Hermione, can you get us booked?"

Harry and Hermione yawned as they waited for their flight. The plain was to arrive any minute now. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she read a book. Ron continued to stare around the airport. He had never been in one before. He didn't mind that is was one in the morning. He was wide awake. Harry on the other hand was totally sleepy. He didn't see the point in going to Milan in such a hurry. Couldn't Ron wait for a more appropriate time?

He had nuzzled up to Hermione as well. He watched her as she read. "'Mione, how could you read at a time like this? It's too early…"

She smiled sleepily at Harry. "Well…I'm really bored…" Ron jumped as a speaker went on to make an announcement about the next flights. "Ok. That's our flight. We're boarding."

Ron was filled with glee. "Boarding? We're going in the plane? This is so cool!" Ron got the window seat. Harry sat next to him and Hermione sat next to Harry.

When the plane was taking off, Ron held tightly to his chair while Harry clung onto Hermione. "I'm sorry 'Mione…I've never ridden a plane before…"

Hermione smiled. "It's ok Harry…I understand!" She then looked straight. _'I also don't mind you clinging on my arm…'_

It was a long flight. Hermione took the boys up the hotel in front of two bedrooms. Each had a king sized bed and a bathroom…you know? Hotel stuff. "I'm sorry…I only managed to get us two rooms." She looked at Ron. "You and Harry will just have to share a bed. It's king sized anyway—"

Harry cut her off. "Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to sleep? He snores really, really loud!"

Then Ron lifted his suitcase and reached for one of the doors. "Besides, I don't want Lavender thinking I'm gay!" He went in and closed the door.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Guess you'll be rooming with me." She picked up her suitcase and opened the door. She put it down be the closet. She looked at the open door where Harry stood. "Are you coming or not?" Harry nodded his head. "Then get in here!" She said with a playful smile. Harry quickly picked up his suitcase, entered the room, and then closed the door.

Hermione started to undress in front of him. Harry's jaw dropped as fast as her t-shirt fell to the floor. His face was beginning to redden. It was suddenly really hot. Her pants fell to the floor as well. He watched Hermione open her suitcase and rummage through. She was only wearing her black, satin underwear. _'Note to self: tell 'Mione I'm not gay anymore…'_ He couldn't take it any longer. She had to know.

When she stood up, he held onto her right arm and looked her in the eye. Then he couldn't stop. He stared at into her chocolate eyes. Suddenly, his face came closer to hers. He paused when he was close enough to feel her breath. She didn't stop him at all. He closed the gap between them with a kiss. It was hungry and longing…and Harry was amazed as Hermione had kissed him back with the same eagerness. Hermione broke the kiss, panting for breath. "Wait…we can't do this…"

Harry trailed kissed down her neck. "Why not?"

Hermione so badly wanted to stop yet at the same time, so badly wanted it to go on. "Harry…we haven't really even discussed about that one night…now you want to do it again?"

Harry made his way up to her jaw line. "Does it really matter? Do you want to call it a fling?"

Hermione's face was filled with confusion. "But Harry you're—" Harry silenced her with a passionate kiss. She melted in to him and kissed him back. Harry's hand went up her back. When he found Hermione's bra clasp, he unclasped it and threw it on the floor. Well, um, I don't do graphic so you can just guess what happened next.

Ok. That's it for now! To the reviewer who asked for more booty action for Harry, there you go. :) K…now don't forget…please R&R! If I don't get a review, I won't update…


	10. The Proposal

Ok! Got a new chapter…I'm hoping you guys like it so far…anyway here it is. Chapter 10. Oh my God. My first double digit chappie! Yay! R&R Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. JKR does. Don't sue please!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Proposal

* * *

Harry got off Hermione and lay next to her as they both panted for breath. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which startled Hermione, who fell of the bed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione scrambled towards the bathroom while Harry ran to the door and opened it. The cleaning lady gasped and said something in Italian. Another cleaning lady ran next to her and looked at Harry. The 53 year old woman smirked, mumbled something in Italian then winked at Harry. He was completely confused. Hermione poked her head out the bathroom door to see what was going on. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Harry!"

Harry turned his had towards her. Her eyes drifted downwards. Harry followed. "Shit!" He slammed the door shut. "Come back later!" He yelled through the other side. Hermione came out the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She threw one at Harry and he wrapped it around his waist. "Thanks." He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Hermione sat next to him. "So about what just happened…"

Harry put a hand over his stomach as he heard it grumble. He was definitely hungry. They had, after all, missed dinner. He was also hungry due to earlier activities…"Hold that thought…can we get room service first? I'm so hungry…"

Hermione smiled. "Ok."

Harry picked up the phone and called for room service. He ordered for a medium rare steak with mashed potatoes smothered with gravy and some veggies on the side. "So what do you want 'Mione?"

"I'll have what you're having!" She said with a grin. Harry then ordered for two sodas to go with that. When he finished, he put the phone down and faced Hermione. Her wide grin faded into a small smile. "So…what are we doing?"

Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow. "We're waiting for room service!" He laughed a little.

Hermione did not laugh. She just kept smiling. "That's not what I meant." Harry grew quiet. "What are we **doing**...?"

Harry thought this would be the perfect time to tell her about his true feelings for her. But he was scared. What if she didn't feel the same way? But then room service came.

A really hot guy came in bringing the food. The guy checked Hermione out while Hermione thought Harry was checking him out. When he left, Hermione felta pang in her heart. _"He's still gay…"_ They ate in silence. This silence of course was then broken by a loud noise outside. They poked their heads out the door to see what was going on. They saw Ginny screaming as Ron slammed Draco into the wall. "Ron! Stop!" He didn't. Hermione couldn't just stand there and do nothing. "Petrificus totalus!" (a/n: I hope I spelled that right….)

Ron froze and fell to the ground. Ginny ran to Draco's aid. "What are you three doing here!" Harry dragged Ron to his room and dumped him on the bed.

Hermione looked guilty. "Ron found out…he kinda dragged us here…I'm sorry…"

Harry came out smiling. "So did you ask her yet?" He asked the now standing Draco. Draco looked horrified.

"Ask me what?" Ginny said with curiosity.

Harry did not pick up the tension coming from Draco. "To marry you of course!" He froze. _'Uh-oh…'_ "He hasn't asked you yet…?" He looked at Draco and mouthed a sorry.

Draco just smiled and nodded. He then bent down on one knee and brought out the engagement ring he and Hermione had picked out. "Well, I wanted to ask you in a more romantic venue till your brother attacked me," Hermione winced at that. She thought she was in a way responsible. "But since it's all out, Ginny? Will you marry me?"

Ginny stared at Draco. She couldn't believe what was just happening. Tears were welling up. "Yes!" She jumped into Draco's arms and hugged him tightly. She giggled as Draco slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. She and Draco kissed and faced Harry and Hermione. "Wow. I'm so happy!" She then froze and her smile grew bigger. "Let's get married!"

Draco's raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I already asked you, remember?"

Ginny laughed as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "I meant let's get married tomorrow…"

"Say what?" The two friends exclaimed.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah! This place is so beautiful and I want the ceremony to be small. Hermione will be my made of honor and, if you don't mind," She said while looking at Harry. "You can be Draco's best man. Ron will give me away." Harry and Hermione were fine about the idea. They weren't so keen on letting Ron participate in the wedding though... "I know it will be difficult, but I'll talk to Ron." She walked towards Ron's bedroom. "Hermione, when I get in there, unfreeze him." Hermione nodded. Ginny took a deep breath, opened the door and jumped in. Ron unfroze. He looked at her angrily. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that I know I'm doing the right thing. I can think for my self. I'm not a little girl anymore and I am in love!" She paused and Ron sighed. "We're getting married tomorrow. We don't have much time left in Milan. Thought we might as well have the honeymoon here!" Ro winced. The thought of them doing such things did not make it easier. "But you being there would mean a lot to me…to us." She made a gesture towards the door meaning Draco. "I want you to be the one to give me away…Please Ron?"

Ron smiled and embraced her. This had been such a tender moment between a brother and a sister. "Ok."

* * *

And that's it! For now…the next chapter will be the last! If you wanna know how this is gonna end, PLEASE REVIEW:) 


	11. Ok, this is your last chance!

Ok…this is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. JKR does. Don't sue please…

Chapter 11: It's funny how so many things can happen in less than a week…

Hermione and Ginny went around Milan in search of dresses. Ginny decided to wear a dress similar to the one Kirsten Dunst wore in Spider Man 2(MJ's wedding dress). Hermione waited for Ginny to come out. When she did, she was beautiful. "Ginny…you're gorgeous!"

Ginny picked out a dress for Hermione. "Ok, while I'm taking this dress off, put this on." Hermione took the dress from Ginny's hand and went in the dressing room. Ginny went in another dressing room and changed as well. Ginny came out and waited for Hermione. Hermione came out to ask Ginny for some help with dress. "This is the dress. You have to have this."

Hermione turned towards the mirror. She smiled with satisfaction. It was a satin old rose dress. It had a corset like bodice which made it look so beautiful. It also had black lace on the bust line and at the end of the dress. It only went an inch lower than the knee. You had to tie the black satin ribbons that crossed up her back. She also had lacy black stilettos on. She looked at her watch. "Ooh! Ginny, we've got to go! We've only got an hour left!" Hermione didn't even change anymore. They ran to the cashier and paid. They left to go the church.

They got there earlier than the boys did. They did each other's make up and used their magic to fix their hair in the dressing room. Thirty minutes later, the boys came. Harry knocked on the door and came in. "Hey—" He couldn't finish his sentence. His jaw dropped as he saw Hermione _'Merlin…she looks beautiful…'_

Ginny and Hermione smiled. Ginny stood up as she just finished doing her hair. "Ok. I'm done. Let's do this thingy." She smiled brightly as Ron took her arm at the door. Harry went where Draco was and stood right next to him. Hermione poked her had out the door and gave Harry a thumbs-up signal, telling him to start. Beautiful music filled the church as Hermione entered. Ginny followed, accompanied by Ron. Hermione stood in her place as Ron was about to give Ginny away to Draco. Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously. Ron looked stern. He then wore a small smile and shook Draco's hand. Before giving Ginny away, he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. He then let go and stood next to Harry. When the wedding ended, Draco carried Ginny and ran out the door. They were so happy. They couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly Ginny yelled back at Hermione. "Hermione! I left my purse in the dressing room! I'll wait for you in the car!"

Hermione and Harry quickly walked towards the dressing room. "Hermione, why don't you go ahead? I'm pretty sure right now Ginny is hysterically crying." Hermione laughed at this statement. "She needs you…I'll get it." He said as they both smiled. Hermione gave him a small wave goodbye as she quickly walked away. He didn't think that they should be left alone. When he got in the room, there was a 25 year old Italian man there (a/n: he's a helper dude at the church). "Excuse me…I'm looking for a purse. Have you seen it?" He looked around the room and found it on the floor. "Oh. There it is." He bent over and picked it up. The Italian man stared at his butt and said something in Italian. Harry was surprised to find the Italian man an inch away from his face when he stood up. "Um, what are you doing—" Now if this had happened last week, Harry would be delighted to have a hot Italian making out with him. But now, he was in love with Hermione.

Hermione got curious as to why Harry was taking so long so she excused herself from Ginny and ran back to the room. She gasped. "Oh my God Harry! What the hell are you doing!"

Harry gasped out for air. "Hermione! It's not what it looks like—"

"Save it." She then ran out the room.

Ron spotted Hermione running towards a cab. "Hermione what's goin' on?" Too late. She got in and left for the airport. Ron then spotted Harry running after Hermione. "Oi! Harry!"

Harry couldn't catch up with Hermione. He saw a teenager about to get on his bike. Harry stopped and took it. The kid swore at him as he rode away. The kid stopped swearing as Harry quickly grabbed money form his pocket and tossed it to the boy. The boy smirked and walked away. When he was far enough, he took his wand and enchanted the bike to get it to fly. And fly he did! He spotted Hermione's cab and dove down next to the window. "'Mione! Listen to me! It's really not what it looks like!"

The cab halted to a stop as they arrived to their destination. Hermione quickly paid the driver and got out the cab. Harry jumped off the bike, letting it fall down to the ground as he quickly tried catching up with her. Harry grabbed her arm faced her to him. She tried getting loose from his grip, but there was no success for he was much too strong for her. She stopped struggling and stood stiff. She intently glared at him, waiting for what he was about to say. She could no longer wait. "You made me believe that you loved me!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "For a minute there….I thought I loved you!" Harry was stunned by what she had just said. He slowly let go of her arm as he back away two steps. "How foolish was I to think that you were no longer gay and perhaps fancied me…?" She let out an exasperated sigh. She slowly shook her head as she was backing up closer to the door. "…I will never be with you." With that, she turned around and started walking towards the door.

Harry could not believe what was about to happen. _'Why didn't I see this coming…?'_ Of course! Of all the years they've known each other, what Hermione did best was caring for him. She easily worried when it came to him. She would always help him with every single problem. She would give her support to what ever he did, even if she disapproved, just to make him happy. She had always loved him. As this totally new realization dawned to him, Harry quickly ran to Hermione and took hold of her arm once more. "What happened at the church was totally uncalled for. He kissed me!" Hermione stayed still as she listened to him. "….I…I actually was going to confess something to you while having dinner tonight…"

Hermione freed herself from his grasp. "I haven't got until dinner." She turned to walk away but Harry stopped her once more.

Harry breathed deeply as he gathered up the courage to confess his feelings for her. This was getting difficult though since people started gathering around them. "Then I shall tell you now…" Harry stared longingly into her eyes. "Before you leave me forever, I just want you to hear me out…then I'll let you decide…whether you are to leave me or not." Hermione nodded. "….Hermione, I'm mot gay."

"Duh." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Harry went on. "…well, I was, but then I found out how being with you made me feel better about everything! When I see you, I am in bliss…When you touch me, I am in heaven…" He said this as he threw his arms up and stared laughing as to express his happiness. "…but most importantly, when I'm with you, I couldn't be any happier." Harry and Hermione stood still as they stared at each other. Harry was beginning to feel nervous about how she'd react.

Hermione walked towards him, looking like she was about to slap him, but instead, she threw herself onto him, entering his warm embrace. They passionately kissed for they had gotten what they had been longing for. The people that had surrounded them started cheering for the new happy couple. Ron, Ginny and Draco squeezed through the crowd to watch the obviously in love friends finally get what they want, or in Harry's case, need. Ron came up to them. "Ok, ok! Enough with that! You've got to come out for air sometime!" The two lovers parted and all three friends started to laugh heartily as they enveloped each other in a brotherly (a/n: or for Hermione, sisterly…) hug. Ginny and Draco soon joined them.

Oooooo

Ron ran into the house and straight to his bedroom, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry smiled and looked down at Hermione. "Well, who would've thought that would happen?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Certainly, not I…and to think it all happened in less than a week?" Harry laughed and he swept Hermione off her feet and carried her upstairs.

They could not be any happier…well, that is until they get married! And maybe have children…then watch them graduate…well, basically, there's a lot of happiness ahead for these two!

The End.

Well, that's it! I hope you guys like it:)


End file.
